My Heart Will Go On
by KAGluvsINU
Summary: The final battle has ended, but with unimaginable loss for Kagome. Can she survive it alone or give in? --This is actually the first story I wrote. It's kind of gooey, but please suffer through it. The ending will make it worth it. Plus I don't ever write
1. Collapsing

Disclaimer:

The Inuyasha gang is not owned by moi (who would have guessed!)

The song is by Celine Dion (which most of you probably already know :P

My Heart Will Go On

"Inuyasha, … no…wait…" Kagome whimpered. The last blast from Naraku hit Inuyasha directly in the back as he lunged to protect Kagome from the searing heat and deadly miasma. Already severely injured from previous attacks and the battle that had lasted for three days, this last hit went directly through him. Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha's amber eyes went wide with shock and pain as he looked toward her and sank to his knees. She grabbed the last arrow out of her pack and aimed straight at the heart of the bastard who had tormented them for so long. She was covered with blood, some her own, some the hanyou's; she had been thrown around so much that she knew several of her bones were broken and she had internal damage. Still, she wasn't about to let that stop her from ending this once and for all. She began to glow bright blue as she drew all of her precious life and miko power from within her body.

"DIE, NARAKU!!" Kagome screamed as she let go of the sacred arrow. The arrow burned bright blue with the power of her love and life force as it struck Naraku true, directly in the heart.

"NO!!!" Naraku cried out as his body turned blue and slowly disintegrated into ash.

Kagome collapsed upon the ground and slowly turned her head to where Inuyasha had fallen. Crying and writhing with the pain of her wounds, she crawled her way to his side. Cradling his head in her lap, she brushed aside the bloody, silver hair that hung limply in front of his eyes. Inuyasha, she thought, open your eyes. Damn you, open your eyes!

Weakly, his eyelids fluttered, revealing amber eyes that looked at her through a haze of pain. "Kagome…" he whispered, "Kagome…"

"I'm here, Inuyasha, I'm here," she said softly.

"I'm sorry… I … never told…you…"

"Shhh, it's alright, I know," she said.

"No, … I have to say this… I won't be able to ever again…" he said, looking into her beautiful, soft eyes. "NO! Inuyasha, no, you'll be fine, don't say this… please, don't say this," Kagome pleaded.

But she could tell that his life was already draining out of him as slowly as the blood trickling from his body.

"I can't let you go, you're my life," she choked out, leaning down and pressing her lips to his forehead, " you're my heart…"

"Kagome, you need to know…that I… love you, … have always… loved you since the day you set me free," Inuyasha said through his pain. "I may… have not realized it then, but my heart did, my soul…. Kagome … you are everything to me … made my life worth living. I found the last piece… of my soul…when you entered my life…"

"Inuyasha…"

"I love you, Kagome Higurashi, … from the beginning…till now… till the end of time… You are a part of me, and I you… You are my one … true mate…" he smiled at her as his body shook, fighting to stay alive, but failing.

"Oh, Kamis, no, please, not like this, please…" Kagome whispered.

"We will be together again… my soul would not have it any other way," he whispered as his eyes slowly began to close.

"Inuyasha, I love you, I LOVE YOU," she screamed, "I need you now… here…"

His eyes opened one last time as a smile flitted across his lips. "Don't worry… I'll still be here." With his last remaining strength, he reached up with his left hand, pulling her down to meet his first, and last kiss. "I love you," he breathed as he settled his warm lips against hers. Kagome could feel his love, his very soul, reaching through her as she returned his kiss, putting everything that was in her heart into that moment.

As Miroku, Sango, and Shippo watched, the couple was engulfed in a blue aura that spread outwards, shaking the very ground beneath them all.

Kagome felt the warmth of his kiss slowly leave her as his essence at last gave way.

"NO!" she screamed as his head turned limply to the side. Her cry echoed throughout the forest, racing out towards the villages and mountains. It rent the very air it was carried away upon, sending birds flying to the sky, as humans and demons alike cowered under the sheer anguish in that one, final note. With that last cry, Kagome collapsed upon her lover's chest.


	2. Consolation

A/N: Sorry about the whole chapter screw up. I'm trying to fix it now. I hope this one comes out and that you all enjoy it!! Thanks for all the great reviews!!

Chapter 2: Consolation

When she awoke next, pain racked her small body. Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Shippo all kneeled around her in Kaede's hut as her body sharply contorted against the pain of her injuries, not only the physical ones, but the pain that had split her heart into pieces.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, her eyes desperately trying to locate him, somewhere, anywhere in the cabin with her. "Child," Kaede began, shaking her head from side to side, "he's gone, I'm sorry, he's gone…"

"Inuyasha?" her soul cried out. "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome, don't try to move, child, you're badly wounded," Kaede pleaded again. Sango leaned over placing her hand on Kagome's forehead. "Please, Kagome, lie still," as Kagome struggled to get up and run to Inuyasha.

I know he's here. He HAS to be here, doesn't he? Oh gods, no… He's not coming back, is he, Kagome whispered to herself. I held him when he died. With that last thought, she fell back to the mat she had been placed upon, completely defeated.

Miroku looked at her ravaged body and soul, and realized that her heart was no longer within her. Her soul had been cut in two when Inuyasha had died. He did not know if she would make it or not. She had lost a piece of herself.

Turning his head to the side, he caught a whisper of sound emerging from deep in the forest. Sensing something coming at a fast, leaping speed, he looked into her sad, broken eyes and smiled gently. Leaning down so that only she could hear, he murmured, "I understand. Do not worry, he will come for you." Her eyes moved to look searchingly into his, not quite understanding. He kissed her on the forehead then stood up. Quickly he gathered up the rest of his friends, pulling Sango into his arms, whispering, "Let's go."

"But, Kagome…" Sango said, glanced back at her friend, the one that had stood by her so many times and gave her loyalty without a second thought. Miroku looked her in the eye and slowly nodded towards outside. She suddenly realized what he meant. With tears in her eyes, she gathered up the sobbing kitsune.

"Shippo, come, we will take care of you. Let Kagome rest. She will be fine."

"But Kagome… okaa-san…" the little kit cried.

"It's okay, Shippo, go with Sango-chan and Miroku-sama. I'll be okay," Kagome managed to struggle out.

Kaede lifted her head up sharply and shot the monk a look. She slowly nodded her head, as she listened to something only she could hear. Rising, she walked over to the small group and led the way outside.

"Houshi-sama…" Kagome whispered, wondering why her friends were leaving her all alone. The monk turned to her as he cocked his head to the side as if listening for something. Smiling, he looked at her one last time then walked outside. As he reached the spot where the rest of the trio waited, he felt something softly brush against his cheek and the sound of the wind rushing past him. With tears in his eyes, he nodded a last goodbye and turned to his friends saying, "She's safe now." Kaede and Sango nodded their understanding as Shippo cried into Sango's kimono.

A/N: Whew!! Almost out of tears writing this. So what'cha think so far? I'm always open to ideas!


	3. Remembrance

Disclaimer: Just so no one sues my ss, I do not own Inu and the gang, Rumiko Takahashi does… sobbing begins… now…

Chapter 3: Remembrance

Inside the hut, Kagome laid all alone, her mind wracked with grief over the loss of her beloved hanyou. Her love, her life, was gone. Within a few moments, she had lost everything. She would never see him again. Her eyes closed as her mind replayed the events of the day before and the many months that had passed since she had first met Inuyasha.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

The first time she laid eyes on him, pinned to the god-tree by an arrow of betrayal. "If you want to live, girl, pull the arrow out," he had growled at her. He had tried to kill her at that time, but she had learned that she had powers of her own. "SIT!" she remembered, smiling at the memory of how angry he had been to know that a mere slip of a human girl could control him.

The first time she understood what it meant to be a hanyou. The night he had almost died at the hands of a spider-demon. His beautiful silver hair had turned black as midnight, and he became human, more vulnerable yet still powerful. She had not realized how much she had come to love him until she had held his head in her lap as he lay badly wounded. And when he had whispered that he liked her scent, she had barely been able to conceal her blush.

All of the times that she had tried to go back home to her family, to see them, or complete tests, how he tried to stop her. He hated that she went back, and would wait for her by staying at the god-tree for days awaiting her return. She had even taken him back to her time to show him what her world was like. Course, she had made him wear a baseball cap to cover his ears if they ever went out in public. Not because she was ashamed of him, but to protect him, like he did with her back in the feudal era.

She also remembered the day that she witnessed Kikyo kissing Inuyasha. It still hurt to think about the two of them, their past, but she now understood that that time was over. Inuyasha had chosen her in the end. She had been the one he truly loved, truly trusted. He had proven that point over and over again by the simple things he did for her. His actions had constantly betrayed his tough exterior, his harsh words, as he always watched over her, protected her from danger. The way he had cradled her body on his back as he ran through the forests, the way he had always grabbed her at the last second, rushing her to safety, the way he had stared at her with a soft expression when he thought no one was looking, and the way he had let her hold his hand, curling his claws lightly around her fingers so that he wouldn't scratch her.

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

But those days were gone, never to be had again. She would never see the smirk in his eyes as he watched over Shippo, never hear him growl another warning threat to Kouga as he tried to claim her as his mate, never listen to him as he berated the monk for being a lecherous pervert, never feel his hands on her legs as he ran to and fro for the fun of it, never see him look into her eyes, trying to tell her everything he felt, but couldn't say.

All because of a half-demon who had tried to destroy everything and anyone he came into contact with. "Damn you, Naraku!" she cried, as her body convulsed in pain. He was the only one she had ever hated in her life. He had threatened all of her friends, destroyed their families, and in the end had taken the life of the only man she would ever love.

Kagome couldn't get the image of Inuyasha dying in her arms out of her head. Over and over it replayed, the blast, him collapsing, her killing Naraku, and Inuyasha whispering his love to her as he kissed her before he died. Gods, she could still feel the warmth of his lips against hers.

"Inuyasha, why did you leave me? You promised to never leave my side, always protect me, always love me…" she sobbed into the floor.

The pain in her body was becoming almost unbearable. She had already lost her heart when Inuyasha died. There was nothing really left of her but a broken, empty shell that used to house a pure, gentle soul. Closing her eyes, she felt the emptiness begin to engulf her.

Just as she was about to give in to the pain, she felt a warm wind rush into the room. Thinking it was Miroku or one of the others, she pushed her body up toward the entrance of the cabin. Kagome lifted her tired, pain-wracked eyes to the side, hoping against all hope that her beloved hanyou would be standing there instead. But, of course, he wasn't. There was no one there. The flap of the door swayed with the force of the wind that had blown it in, but nothing more.

"Baka," she thought to herself. Of course, Inuyasha's not there, he will NEVER be there. As her eyes welled up with tears again, she felt her body collapse back to the floor as the room began to swirl and go dark.

But instead of hitting the hard, wooden floor, strong, warm arms caught her instead.

A/N: K, so this one's little longer. Which is probably better anyway. I really hope you all are enjoying the story, or at least not throwing your hands up in disgust! : ( Keep me updated!! And thanks so much to all of you who have written a review for me: skittles, Terra (who said anything about Kagome dying??? yet… MWAHAHAHA!!), Demoness of Evil (don't worry, or do, considering how you feel about the song.. the song's coming up), Samantha Clark (whoa, down girl!!  Wait a chappie or two and you'll find out… for the part of them coming back to life… well, we'll see :P ), kirira, HarukaKetchum (thanks for trying to help everyone out about how to see the chap), kush kush, Black Betty, Kagome lover 2009, TohruMayzami(sorry about making him die…sweatdrops… but it gets better, I promise…), Evasogurly, EbonyPrincess

Thanks so much you guys!! Actually this story is done, only a few more chapters to go…I'm currently working on another one that will be coming out as soon as this one's done.. and believe me it's three times as good as this one!!


	4. Reunion

Disclaimer: Alas, not mine…DANGIT!!

Chapter 4: Reunion

_You're here there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

But instead of hitting the hard wood floor, strong, warm arms caught her instead.

"Nani…?" her voice cracked.

"Shhhh…" a familiar, loving voice said.

Kagome tried to open her eyes, but she hurt so badly all over. The pain was still threatening to consume her. She knew that she recognized the voice, but it was almost too much effort to lift her eyelids. And she was so tired…

"Kagome, love, open your eyes," the warm voice commanded. She struggled to obey, but the pain was too much. Then she caught the scent of pine, musk, and male. It crept into her body, her very bones, giving her a strength she didn't know she still possessed. There was only one man who carried that scent.

"No, …it can't be…" she murmured, " not… possible…"

"Feh," came the reply. "Baka, open your eyes."

She tried, oh, how she tried, but her body would no longer cooperate. Only her voice remained, and even that was fractured. "Gomen," she whispered, "I can't… forgive me…"

She felt the arms cradle her to a warm muscular chest that was covered in a soft cloth, then a finger trail down the side of her cheek, wiping away the tears that fell with a gentle claw. No, she thought to herself, impossible. I already looked once. It cannot be….

"Feh," came the reply again. "Maybe this will work instead."

Kagome felt warm, soft lips press against her own. Her body immediately reacted to the touch, reaching out instinctively to the only one it belonged to. She felt a warmth flow through her body and her pain begin to recede.

She opened her eyes to a bright, blinding blue light. It was so great, that she could see nothing in front of her except the intense aura. She could still feel the warm lips gently settled on her own, the feel of a hand against her cheek, a strong arm supporting her back, but could not see them. Slowly, she felt all of the pain leave, as if her body had simply fallen away, leaving her as light as air. The light eventually faded enough to let her eyes adjust to the face in front of her own.

What she saw made her catch her breath. She was surrounded by silky, silver hair, and as she stared, the lips lifted and his eyelids opened revealing warm amber eyes that reached into her very soul. As she gasped, he smiled, making his soft furry ears twitch above her.

"Kagome, I came back for you as promised, my love. I told you that I would always be with you and that I would never leave you. How like you to not believe me," he grinned.

He stood up with her cradled in his arms and her cheek resting against his shoulder. Looking down, she saw the empty shell that had once held her broken body. Across the face, was a gentle smile full of love and peace. Her eyes were closed, and in her hands she clutched a necklace made of indigo beads and tiny fangs.

Turning to look back up at the man she loved, she softly whispered, "Inuyasha". As her lips lifted to meet his, their souls united, forever entwined. They both whispered, "I love you" as the blue aura once again arose to engulf them.

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart and _

_My heart will go on and on_

From the meadow, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Shippo raised their heads as a bolt of pure blue light shot up from the small hut where Kagome had lain.

So, it is finished, Kaede thought to herself.

Miroku raised his now Kazaana-free hand to the front of his face in silent prayer, while a crying Shippo clung to his robes.

Be at peace, my friends, you'll never be forgotten, Sango whispered to herself.

A peaceful wind began blowing through the fields and down across the meadow, gently caressing each of their faces in a final goodbye. Across the distance, two voices could be heard, laughter and love ringing freely in the wind, and the words "We'll always be here…" dancing through the breeze. " Don't forget, don't forget…"

A/N: Almost done! Hope you all aren't ready to kill me!! I thought you might after that last chapter, but see, I made up for it author sweating profusely !! Anyways, reviews would, of course, be awesome!

Oh, yeah, guess it wasn't Kouga holding Kagome, skittles… sorry!!

Oh, and one more chapter to go… I hope you all have enjoyed my story 


	5. Continuation

A/N: K guys, this it the last chapter. It's short, sweet, and to the point. It's just a quick continuation of the story. Hope it's not too disappointing for you all. K, nuff of me blubbering on, here you go…

Disclaimer: Tsk, tsk, and you thought I owned these characters…shame on you !!

Chapter 5: Continuation

"And that, my two children, are the story of your godparents. Now be off with you and stay out of trouble!" Miroku said, laughing as he stood up. The monk walked over to the heavily pregnant woman sitting in the middle of the room. Sango looked up and smiled a warm welcome at her husband as she stirred the ramen for their dinner.

The two small children raced towards their favorite spot, the place where it all began. As they reached the god-tree, they saw that their brother was already there, placing flowers around the small shrine that had been erected 10 years ago.

"Shippo-sama, Shippo-sama, Daddy just told us the story again!" young Kagome said, jumping up and down excitedly, her chestnut hair flying freely in the wind. Shippo smiled at his two younger siblings and said, "Don't you two ever get tired of hearing that story? You must have heard it only about three thousand times now."

"Ah, but Shippo-sama, it's always new when someone else tells it. Plus it never gets old. Will you tell it to us again, Shippo-sama? Kaede-sama can't tell us again until tomorrow," pleaded Kagome's twin brother, Inuyasha, whose jet-black hair was falling out of its short ponytail.

Shippo looked at his brother and sister who peered up at him with the most innocent expressions they could muster. "Feh!" Shippo snorted. "All right, but you'll have to sit down and be quiet."

"YEAH!!" the two five-year old children yelled, jumping up and down before falling over each other in their hurry to get the best spot next to the tree.

As Shippo sat down in front of the sacred tree, he felt a light breeze play with his long ponytail that hung down to his waist and thought he heard laughter in the wind. He looked down at the two young ones in front of him, eagerly awaiting the story that lived on in his heart. Smiling to himself, he began. "Once there was a stubborn, mean hanyou who was pinned to an old sacred tree for fifty years. But then a young maiden from the future came and set him free, and they embarked on a long and adventurous journey together where they met a perverted monk, a young demon-slayer, and a heroic young kitsune who protected them all with his impressive fox-magic…"

At this, Shippo felt something bop him on his head and could have sworn he heard someone yell, "SIT, BOY!" Feeling the ground shake around the trio, Shippo laughed to himself and continued with the story…

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on…_

A/N: Finally, all done. I really hope all you fans out there enjoyed this. Again, this is my first fanfic. Be gentle!! Please forgive if the flow of the story's not that great. I'm currently working on another story and should have it posted within the next few days. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, let me know what you think, and/or if you've got any ideas!! I know it's really short, but it seems that I do better that way. I'll try and make the next ones longer. Thanks and happy reading!!


End file.
